RotG randomness
by Ocbooyah
Summary: Multicrack. Idiocity. OOC. The 3 Stooges. Get it? I own nothing except the background OCs
1. Why Bunny is an airhead

**A/n Hai! Ok, its like, 12 midnight at my house, when my muse, whom I've appropriatly dubbed The Annoying Boogeyman, started screaming at me saying 'Do it! Do it! Do it!' While I was reading a fic on here about Sandy, silly string and cookies. (Don't ask.) So, I made this. Its a... I have no Bleeping idea what this is, actully. So, between a foam bat, a cat, and a hat, I made this crappyish fic with random tidbits of RotG randomness. WARNING! I WILL USE LINES FROM VARIOUS FICS FROM ACROSS THE FANFICTION UNIVERRRRSE! IF I USE YOURS, YOU GOTZ ALL THE CREDIT. **

* * *

"Jack."

"What?"

"Jack."

"What?"

"Jack."

"WHAT?"

"Jack."

"WHAT THE BLEEP DO YOU WANT?"

"Hi."

Facepalm

"Bunny."

"Hm?"

"Your an idiot."

* * *

**Sooo, yea... R&amp;R.**


	2. Glitter Skulls

**Willowsmoke- I have no idea what this even is. My muse made me post this. (He has foxdung brains) **

* * *

"Pitch, why is there a Nightmare sand skull in my underwear drawer?"

"... Jack, that is black glitter."

.

.

.

"Which way did Bunny go?"

"Globe.".

.

.

.

"WHAT THE BLOODY BLEEP!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"BOYS! SHUT UP!"

"Yes Tooth..."


	3. Spiders and Sandy

(Moonlight) Ooookay, now you need to keep with me friend and tell me ALL about it. I know you've had a long day and stuff, maybe a few traumas, and you're taking it out on this lil' fanfic. And that's good! Now you just come with me and OK ASYLUM HERE'S THE PATIENT WATCH IT SHE'S GOT A LAPTOP AND FANFICTION OPEN SEE YA.

But seriously, though, this story was worth reading. Keep it comin'!

**I'm insane? INSANE? GRRR *gets bang gun* HA *Shoots and BANG! comes out* Not really, but that review made me laugh. Hard. Glad ya liked it! **

* * *

"So, Sandy is scared of spiders?"

"Da."

"North?"

"Da?"

.

.

.

"Can you carve me some spiders?"

"Da... heheh"

.

.

.

"SANDY! I'M SORRY! NORTH SAID YOU WERE! HELP!"

_Don't. Bring. Spiders. Near. Me. AGAIN. _

_._

_._

_._

"What happened to Jack?"

"Sandy happened"

"How?"

"Spiders."

"... I need to check my Nightmare..."

"Manny help us all."

.

.

.

"HELP! SANDY IS GONE CRAZY! HELP!"

.

.

.

"What happened to Pitch?"

"Sandy happened."

"...Why? No, How?"

"Spiders."

"... I need to go prepare Easter..."


	4. HAPPY EASTER!

im a guest woooo

Well... the title is accurate. And this is indeed some utterly random and somehow so bleeping hilarious fanfic so far. keep going bleep.

**I will XD**

Rachealninja10

(not logged in right now)  
chap 3 reaction... Spiders?! Where? Sandy, I'll help you deal with these bakas! (bakas fools)

**I actually wrote it when my brother brought a spider home. XD I said the exact same thing! XD**

* * *

A chicken crows

.

.

.

BLAAAAAARRRRRGGG!

"HOLY DARKNESS!"

"Morning Pitch!"

.

.

.

"Jack, where are you and why the bleep are you in my lair?"

"I'm not in your lair. And I wanted to give you an Easter present."

"Why..?"

.

.

.

"ITS A HOLIDAY YA GUMBIE!"

"OW! ASTER! FINE!"

"Just go outside of your bedroom."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE BLEEP DID YOU DO?"

"Painted it pink."

.

.

.

"AHH! WE'RE SORRY PITCH! HELP!"

* * *

**A/n So Happy Easter! Bunny wrote this, and threatened to throw me in his pink paint pool if I didn't upload this..**


	5. Of Drunk Guardians and Spiked Eggnog

**A/N Hai! The only reason I'm posting this chappie is to tell you I have a poll on my profile about this story. 'Should I put more detail into this?' Go aheas and vote. If your a not a member, just put your vote in a review.**

* * *

"99 cups of eggnog on the wall, 99 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 98 cups of eggnog on the wall.

98 cups of eggnog on the wall, 98 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 97 cups of eggnog on the wall.

97 cups of eggnog on the wall, 97 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 96 cups of eggnog on the wall.

96 cups of eggnog on the wall, 96 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 95 cups of eggnog on the wall.

95 cups of eggnog on the wall, 95 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 94 cups of eggnog on the wall.

94 cups of eggnog on the wall, 94 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 93 cups of eggnog on the wall.

93 cups of eggnog on the wall, 93 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 92 cups of eggnog on the wall.

92 cups of eggnog on the wall, 92 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 91 cups of eggnog on the wall.

91 cups of eggnog on the wall, 91 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 90 cups of eggnog on the wall.

90 cups of eggnog on the wall, 90 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 89 cups of eggnog on the wall.

89 cups of eggnog on the wall, 89 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 88 cups of eggnog on the wall.

88 cups of eggnog on the wall, 88 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 87 cups of eggnog on the wall.

87 cups of eggnog on the wall, 87 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 86 cups of eggnog on the wall.

86 cups of eggnog on the wall, 86 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 85 cups of eggnog on the wall.

85 cups of eggnog on the wall, 85 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 84 cups of eggnog on the wall.

84 cups of eggnog on the wall, 84 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 83 cups of eggnog on the wall.

83 cups of eggnog on the wall, 83 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 82 cups of eggnog on the wall.

82 cups of eggnog on the wall, 82 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 81 cups of eggnog on the wall.

81 cups of eggnog on the wall, 81 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 80 cups of eggnog on the wall.

80 cups of eggnog on the wall, 80 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 79 cups of eggnog on the wall.

79 cups of eggnog on the wall, 79 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 78 cups of eggnog on the wall.

78 cups of eggnog on the wall, 78 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 77 cups of eggnog on the wall.

77 cups of eggnog on the wall, 77 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 76 cups of eggnog on the wall.

76 cups of eggnog on the wall, 76 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 75 cups of eggnog on the wall.

75 cups of eggnog on the wall, 75 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 74 cups of eggnog on the wall.

74 cups of eggnog on the wall, 74 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 73 cups of eggnog on the wall.

73 cups of eggnog on the wall, 73 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 72 cups of eggnog on the wall.

72 cups of eggnog on the wall, 72 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 71 cups of eggnog on the wall.

71 cups of eggnog on the wall, 71 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 70 cups of eggnog on the wall.

70 cups of eggnog on the wall, 70 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 69 cups of eggnog on the wall.

69 cups of eggnog on the wall, 69 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 68 cups of eggnog on the wall.

68 cups of eggnog on the wall, 68 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 67 cups of eggnog on the wall.

67 cups of eggnog on the wall, 67 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 66 cups of eggnog on the wall.

66 cups of eggnog on the wall, 66 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 65 cups of eggnog on the wall.

65 cups of eggnog on the wall, 65 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 64 cups of eggnog on the wall.

64 cups of eggnog on the wall, 64 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 63 cups of eggnog on the wall.

63 cups of eggnog on the wall, 63 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 62 cups of eggnog on the wall.

62 cups of eggnog on the wall, 62 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 61 cups of eggnog on the wall.

61 cups of eggnog on the wall, 61 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 60 cups of eggnog on the wall.

60 cups of eggnog on the wall, 60 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 59 cups of eggnog on the wall.

59 cups of eggnog on the wall, 59 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 58 cups of eggnog on the wall.

58 cups of eggnog on the wall, 58 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 57 cups of eggnog on the wall.

57 cups of eggnog on the wall, 57 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 56 cups of eggnog on the wall.

56 cups of eggnog on the wall, 56 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 55 cups of eggnog on the wall.

55 cups of eggnog on the wall, 55 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 54 cups of eggnog on the wall.

54 cups of eggnog on the wall, 54 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 53 cups of eggnog on the wall.

53 cups of eggnog on the wall, 53 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 52 cups of eggnog on the wall.

52 cups of eggnog on the wall, 52 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 51 cups of eggnog on the wall.

51 cups of eggnog on the wall, 51 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 50 cups of eggnog on the wall.

50 cups of eggnog on the wall, 50 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 49 cups of eggnog on the wall.

49 cups of eggnog on the wall, 49 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 48 cups of eggnog on the wall.

48 cups of eggnog on the wall, 48 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 47 cups of eggnog on the wall.

47 cups of eggnog on the wall, 47 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 46 cups of eggnog on the wall.

46 cups of eggnog on the wall, 46 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 45 cups of eggnog on the wall.

45 cups of eggnog on the wall, 45 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 44 cups of eggnog on the wall.

44 cups of eggnog on the wall, 44 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 43 cups of eggnog on the wall.

43 cups of eggnog on the wall, 43 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 42 cups of eggnog on the wall.

42 cups of eggnog on the wall, 42 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 41 cups of eggnog on the wall.

41 cups of eggnog on the wall, 41 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 40 cups of eggnog on the wall.

40 cups of eggnog on the wall, 40 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 39 cups of eggnog on the wall.

39 cups of eggnog on the wall, 39 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 38 cups of eggnog on the wall.

38 cups of eggnog on the wall, 38 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 37 cups of eggnog on the wall.

37 cups of eggnog on the wall, 37 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 36 cups of eggnog on the wall.

36 cups of eggnog on the wall, 36 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 35 cups of eggnog on the wall.

35 cups of eggnog on the wall, 35 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 34 cups of eggnog on the wall.

34 cups of eggnog on the wall, 34 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 33 cups of eggnog on the wall.

33 cups of eggnog on the wall, 33 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 32 cups of eggnog on the wall.

32 cups of eggnog on the wall, 32 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 31 cups of eggnog on the wall.

31 cups of eggnog on the wall, 31 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 30 cups of eggnog on the wall.

30 cups of eggnog on the wall, 30 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 29 cups of eggnog on the wall.

29 cups of eggnog on the wall, 29 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 28 cups of eggnog on the wall.

28 cups of eggnog on the wall, 28 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 27 cups of eggnog on the wall.

27 cups of eggnog on the wall, 27 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 26 cups of eggnog on the wall.

26 cups of eggnog on the wall, 26 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 25 cups of eggnog on the wall.

25 cups of eggnog on the wall, 25 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 24 cups of eggnog on the wall.

24 cups of eggnog on the wall, 24 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 23 cups of eggnog on the wall.

23 cups of eggnog on the wall, 23 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 22 cups of eggnog on the wall.

22 cups of eggnog on the wall, 22 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 21 cups of eggnog on the wall.

21 cups of eggnog on the wall, 21 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 20 cups of eggnog on the wall.

20 cups of eggnog on the wall, 20 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 19 cups of eggnog on the wall.

19 cups of eggnog on the wall, 19 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 18 cups of eggnog on the wall.

18 cups of eggnog on the wall, 18 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 17 cups of eggnog on the wall.

17 cups of eggnog on the wall, 17 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 16 cups of eggnog on the wall.

16 cups of eggnog on the wall, 16 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 15 cups of eggnog on the wall.

15 cups of eggnog on the wall, 15 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 14 cups of eggnog on the wall.

14 cups of eggnog on the wall, 14 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 13 cups of eggnog on the wall.

13 cups of eggnog on the wall, 13 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 12 cups of eggnog on the wall.

12 cups of eggnog on the wall, 12 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 11 cups of eggnog on the wall.

11 cups of eggnog on the wall, 11 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 10 cups of eggnog on the wall.

10 cups of eggnog on the wall, 10 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 9 cups of eggnog on the wall.

9 cups of eggnog on the wall, 9 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 8 cups of eggnog on the wall.

8 cups of eggnog on the wall, 8 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 7 cups of eggnog on the wall.

7 cups of eggnog on the wall, 7 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 6 cups of eggnog on the wall.

6 cups of eggnog on the wall, 6 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 5 cups of eggnog on the wall.

5 cups of eggnog on the wall, 5 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 4 cups of eggnog on the wall.

4 cups of eggnog on the wall, 4 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 3 cups of eggnog on the wall.

3 cups of eggnog on the wall, 3 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 2 cups of eggnog on the wall.

2 cups of eggnog on the wall, 2 cups of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, 1 bottle of eggnog on the wall.

1 cup of eggnog on the wall, 1 cup of eggnog.

Take one down and pass it around, no more cups of eggnog on the wall.

No more cups of eggnog on the wall, no more cups of eggnog.

Go to the store and buy some more, 99 cups of eggnog on the wall!"

.

.

.

"You spiked their eggnog, didn't you."

"What else can a Winter Spirit do during summertime? Not everyone sulks in the dark in a dress, Pitch."

* * *

**No, I didn't type all that. Google found the lyrics, Wordpad switched the normal words.**


	6. Farmer Style

**A/N**

**Hai guys! I'm baaack!**

**Pitch: Oh Moon help us all**

**Oh stop being a whiner.**

**Pitch: A WHINER? I AM KING OF NIGHTMARES RULER OF DARKNESS-**

**Bullheaded, Stubborn, To-Big-For-His-Pants. We get it.**

**Pitch: I hate you.**

**I love you, too. Now say it.**

**Pitch o.0 Ocbooyah owns nothing but her twisted mind.**

* * *

"WORKIN' FARMER STYLE!"

.

.

.

"Frostbite, what are ya singing?"

"Tooth didn't want me to sing Gangnam Style, so I found Farmer Style, a parody."

.

.

.

"Give me those sunglasses."

.

.

.

"YEAA FARMER STYLE!"

.

.

.

"... What on Mim's green earth are you doing?"

"Farmer Style, Pitch!"

"Both of you?"

.

.

.

"Got any extra sunglasses?"

* * *

**A/N This Chappie was based onto a song named "Farmer Style" By the Peterson Farm Bros. on YouTube. They do parodies for farming to raise awareness of Agriculture, so I did a mini tribute in the form of this Nightmare.**

**Pitch: Anyone say nightmare?**

**GET OUTTA HERE, PITCH OR I WILL POST NEW YEAR'S PHOTOS OF YOU ON FACEBOOK! XP SO BLECH!**

**Pitch: WELL BLECH TO YOU! *Storms off***


	7. Scaring North

**A/N Don't ask.**

* * *

"OK, so if I put this here, and that there... What next?"

"Scootch over, Jack. I'll do it."

.

.

.

"Woah. You were right! We hacked North's cameras!"

"Shhh! Not so loud! He'll here us."

"Opps. Sorry, Pitch."

"Its fine. Say, I have an idea."

.

.

.

"Yes. Do it."

"Hand me the airhorn."

"Here"

.

.

.

"GREAT COOKIE!"

"Haha! We got North!"

"Told you it'd work!"

"Good. Now get off of my staff."

"Jack, thats TNT!"

.

.

.

"RUN!"

* * *

**A/N Again. Don't ask.**


	8. Zathura: A Space Adenture

**A/N This goes into more detail, mainly because I was bored.**

* * *

Jack was staking out the Pole's many rooms, watching _Zathura: A Space Adventure_. He was right at the part when the Zorgons boarded the house, when Bunny wearing a mask snuck up behind him

"BOO!" The Pooka yelled, scaring the winter sprite half to death.

Pitch appeared at the door, feeding off Jack's fear, before hearing Jack yell.

"ZORGON ATTACK!" Jack yelled, steamrolling Pitch over.

He ran straight to North, talking a mile a minute.

"NorthZorgonshaveattackedthepoleandwehavetomoverightnoworelsewe'llbeeatenalive!"*

"Zorgons?" North asked, grabbing his swords and stormed out, to see Pitch and Bunny laughing their butts off.

"Not funny!" Jack whined

"Actually, Frost, it is." Pitch corrected.

"Humph." North grumbled, going back to work, ignoring the fight.

"Hm... Zathura, huh?" North then mused, making the game out of humor.

* * *

**A/N Short. But I was watching Zathura so... yea..**

***= North Zorgons have attacked the pole and we have to move right now or else we'll be eaten alive!**


	9. How To Scare A Bogeyman

**Meh. I got so caught up in the fandom I just had too.**

**This story is about FNaF with a hint of Markiplier mixed in. And a one word camo of Windex. And the start of background OCs that are just there when no other character in the movie fits the part of the situation. Mainly they are the voices in the character's heads.**

* * *

One misty morning at Burgess, Jack Frost sat curled in a tree.

"Okay, Bunny... _Bonnie_ is having fun with Windex... Chica is making pizzas... Foxy is...FOXYS GONE!" He screamed as Foxy the Pirate Fox leaned and screamed, killing him.

"Aw man! I was so close to night 2!" The Sprite whined.

"You fought the bogeyman yet you are scared of Foxy?" Reason asked.

Jack stared at the wisp.

"A _scary_ Foxy!" He tried-and failed- to justify.

"A _kawaii_ Foxy." She shot back, annoying the living crap out of Springtrap on her game.

"Whats this about a Fox?" Pitch asked, having heard the talking.

"Pitch my ol' friend! Wanna play a game?"

"No."

"But-"

"_No_."

"Nightmares will be better!"

"... Fine. Gimme."

"Since Jack isn't ready for FNaF 2, you get to play it! Don't wake the baby! Bye!" With that vague advice, Jack and Reason flew out of blast radius.

-Later, at the pole-

Pitch stumbled out from the shadows, covered in nightmare sand.

"Don't wake the baby...

_DON'T_ wake the _BAHBEY_..

Don't waaaa-Go screw yourself..

I'll just be here in my freddy head..

Please go away and die...

This prequel craaap is messin' with my brain...

I dunno what I'm gonna do..

I'm going to die. Thats what I'm going to do." He sang, rocking back and forth on his rear.

"..Guess he watched Mark's playthroughs as he played. Poor Pitch."

* * *

**I tried to warn you.**

**References in order of appearance:**

**Me refering Bonnie The Bunny as Bunnymund in a retelling of a dream I had to a friend.**

**The FNaF fandom's love of Foxy.**

**Markiplier singing what I call "Don't Wake The Baby." Please do not take offense to the "Please go away and die" line. In the video he says it to Withered Chica. I literally sat on my bed singing that song over and over without that line, and it didn't fit without it, and I couldn't think of anything to replace it with. Or the screw line. Believe me, screw is much more kid friendly to any kids who read this than what he said.**


End file.
